1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to voltage regulators.
2. Description of the Background Art
A voltage regulator is an electrical circuit that converts an input voltage to a regulated output voltage. A resonant converter is a voltage regulator that uses a resonant LC circuit as part of the conversion process. Generally speaking, a drive transistor is used to apply energy to the resonant circuit. This allows energy to circulate in the resonant circuit, which is used to generate the output voltage. A resonant converter may be operated using current mode control. In current mode control, current through the drive transistor dictates when the drive transistor is switched OFF.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved current mode control for resonant converters.